


Beginnings

by Rrimon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrimon/pseuds/Rrimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Oliver, still trying to work through his relationship to Laurel and family issues, meets Tommy's new friend Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Change

Laurel was getting anxious again.

Oliver didn’t know if it was because she noticed his reluctance to finding an apartment for them to move into or the fact that he had been awfully distant lately. 

In fact, just last night he had welcome a gorgeous blonde into his bed and was enjoying their time thoroughly until they were interrupted with a text from Laurel. 

A text about how she found the perfect apartment for them. A text saying she loved him for finally growing up and committing to her. A text that killed his libido and caused him to groan loudly, which the blonde took as a signal to continue her perusal of his body. He then found himself overwrought with guilt and promptly kicked out Sydney—or was it Cindy?—out of the Queen mansion without an explanation. If he was honest with himself, deep down he knew that Laurel was aware of his nighttime activities but, as always, refused to confront him about it until he pushed her past the point of no return (but she always returned anyways so maybe it should be called the point where all hell broke loose). He had a feeling that point may be coming very soon.

Oliver glanced at his watch and realized that it was nearly 3 p.m., and was surprised that his mother hadn’t already woken him up with her usual disapproving stare. Living up to peoples’ expectations was something Oliver rarely did but it didn’t make the disappointment that hit him every day any less potent. 

Tired of the heaviness of his thoughts, Oliver grabbed his phone from his bedside table and called the one person who’s been able to keep up with Oliver for the past two decades.

The phone rang twice before someone picked up.

“Yeah?” The fact that the voice belonged to a female forced Oliver to glance at the screen of his phone, which unmistakably said ‘Tommy Merlyn’.

“Uh yeah, is Tommy there?” Oliver asked, confusion evident in his tone.

The female chuckled before yelling Tommy’s name. Oliver heard a scuffle and more laughter before the distinct voice of his best friend came on the line. 

“Hey man, sorry about that.” He heard a giggle. “What’s up?”

Oliver smiled. Apparently Tommy’s conquest from last night was still over, which was a bit surprising considering their motto of kicking the girl out first chance they got. “It’s no problem. I’m just surprised that you’re still with the brunette from last night. What was her name again?”

Tommy chuckled and replied, “It was Diamond—and yes, she did live up to her name.” Oliver heard gagging sounds in the background, which caused Tommy to laugh loudly. “Sorry ‘Licity but it’s true. I might actually have her over again.” 

“You’re a pig.” The female voice exclaimed.

“And yet you still hang out with me.”

Oliver heard her scoff at that statement and knew he needed to grab his friend’s attention again.

“Well, as entertaining as this is, I was calling to ask you if you wanted to grab some dinner before we go out tonight. There’s this new club opening, Noir, tonight and I’ve only heard great news about it.” 

Tommy paused slightly before answering. “Yeah that sounds perfect. But I think Felicity should join us for dinner tonight…. It’s time you guys meet.”

“Yeah, sure man. Whatever you want. I’ll text you the address of this place… it’s called Big Belly Burger.” Oliver had been meaning to go to this diner for a while but hadn’t had a chance to check it out yet.

He heard a shout of joy in the background before Tommy replied, laughing. “Apparently Felicity already knows the place. We’ll meet you there at 7.”

Oliver hung up and glanced at his phone blankly. He wondered who this girl, Felicity, was and how she became a part of Tommy’s life so suddenly, without him knowing or realizing. Laurel had always been friends with both him and Tommy but Oliver was the one she always turned to, and ultimately chose.  
For the past couple weeks Tommy has been dropping her name here and there but due to the tension in his relationship with Laurel, he hadn’t thought much about it. To be honest, he hadn’t thought much about Tommy at all. His life had revolved around fixing his relationship with Laurel and that damned apartment he promised her.  
Now he wondered about Felicity, curious of her role in Tommy’s life, and curious as to what changes she would bring to both their lives. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy hung up the phone and glanced at Felicity, who was currently sprawled on her couch tapping away on her laptop. 

She looked up at Tommy, feeling his gaze on her, and smiled nervously. “So, apparently I’m meeting the notorious Oliver Queen tonight at the best burger joint in Starling City? It’ll be a night I’ll never forget.” Pause. “But not you know in the sexual sense because I haven’t even met the guy yet and even then I would never want to intervene in the whole Oliver Laurel mess. Especially knowing his nightly casual exploits which I would never want to be… Not that there’s anything wrong with that Tommy! I mean… I don’t look down on you or anything…” He chuckled. “Okay I’m just going to shut up now.” 

Tommy smiled fondly at her reaction to the entire situation. Having dinner with two billionaires wasn’t something that she had ever experienced before, especially two womanizers. He expected her rambling to come out a lot more this evening. 

Since Felicity entered his life, so many things had changed and yet everything was still the same. And knowing Ollie, their meeting tonight will be interesting to say the least. 

Felicity poked her toe into Tommy’s leg, snapping him out of his reverie. “Hey Tommy, I know we haven’t talked about this in a while but how’re you doing with the whole Laurel and Oliver thing?” Her face was turned towards him, eyes swimming in understanding and concern. 

He smiled bitterly. “I don’t know ‘Licity. It’s hard to watch Oliver continue to fuck up with her but he’s my best friend, my brother, above all else.”

She sighed. “Bros over hoes. I get it Tommy I really do but you don’t deserve this.”

Silence. A comfortable, easy silence between two unlikely friends. 

“Okay, enough of this sob fest. I never knew having a female friend would be so emotionally draining.” She shoved him lightly at that statement and then rested her head on his shoulder.

“Sorry for the estrogen overload. I swear I will never again inquire, wonder, or even allude to your feelings.” 

“That’s all I ask. Now let’s continue watch this freaking show that’s slowly eating away at my soul. Seriously Felicity, only you would convince me to watch this…”

Pause. “Bull. Shit. You are so hooked on _Lost_ and don’t you dare deny it.”

“That’s only because Kate is so fucking hot.”

“And I only watch it for Jack and Sawyer. But also the plot. And just about everyone else. But mostly the shirtless scenes. You’ve got to admit Tommy, it makes you wonder how our lives would be if we were stranded on an island...”

“Just give me a bow and arrow and I’ll hunt for us. Don’t you worry Felicity, the alpha male will take care of you.” 

She snorted.

“Oh please, you might actually end up shooting yourself with an arrow.”

“I take extreme offense to that. Extreme.”

She shook her head and leaned once again on Tommy’s shoulder, smiling softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this is a still-in-the-making storyline so bear with me. But I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Don't forget to review and comment. Or hit the kudos button just to let me know I'm on the right track!


	2. The Art of Feminine Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Tommy and Felicity (as friends obviously). As I was writing this chapter, I wanted to make their introduction as unusual and kick-you-in-the-crotch, spit-on-your-face fantastic (Friends, anyone?). So here's my attempt at the anomaly that is Flommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kind of been slacking with posting this chapter because of life and midterms so my apologies guys! But I hope you enjoy this chapter 'cause it's all about Flommy :)
> 
> Also, I just wanted to thank all you beautiful people for your responses to the first chapter. I was blown away by you guys!

_Eight weeks earlier…_

It’s been a long fucking day. Actually, it’s been a long fucking life.

Tommy was out of his element. The electronic tempo pulsed in his ear, but his mind was somewhere else. The half-empty cold drink clutched in his hand long forgotten. 

Every fucking year. Every year this happened and he was sucked back into the bottomless pit he lived in as a child. 

Every year this day slowly seeped into every aspect of his life, creeping up on him until it swallowed him whole. He felt drained in every sense of the word, wanting (not for the first and definitely not for the last time) for his life to end for the sadness for the hurt for the pain for _everything_ to end. 

Oliver had forgotten. Again. He was consumed with Laurel’s needs and desires and Tommy was more than sick of it. It was a cycle that never ended and, deep down he knew, would never end. He needed his best friend today but he wasn’t there. 

Tommy always knew Oliver Queen had flaws (and many at that) but he was always there for Tommy even when he didn’t want him to. But he wasn't there today, the day he was needed the most. And Tommy was angry with him. So angry and hurt and bitter at the fact that his two closest friends had forgotten the anniversary of his mother’s murder.

But more than anyone, more than his anger at his best friends, more than his anger at the bartenders who had long since cut him off his supply of alcohol, his father was the one who stole the focus of his anger. If he was honest with himself, it wasn’t even anger at its core… he _hated_ his father. He hated the fact that after the death of his mom, his father took off on a two year hiatus from life _and didn’t even think to take him, his own son_. And he hated him for that more than anything else. He didn’t know if one day this hate would turn to indifference but one thing Tommy did know, he could never forgive him for that.

Tired of the upbeat atmosphere that surrounded him, Tommy stood up unsteadily and made his way across the club and through their front doors. Outside, the street was empty excluding the ever-present bouncers. The wind swirled around him, ruffling his hair and waking up his drunkenly dulled senses. 

Spotting the valet attendant, he pointed at him and called, “You! Fetch me my car will you?” 

“B-but Mr. Merlyn. Are you sure you’re able to drive home? Wouldn’t you r-rather me call you a cab to take you home? We’ll have your car driven over tomorrow!”

Tommy’s mind went blank.

Before his mind caught up with his body, his icy hands were grabbing the attendant’s collar and there was frustration and rage and there were words coming out of his mouth, quiet and threatening words that caused the boy’s face to pale considerably and he was being pulled away from the attendant and—

He was on the ground. And he was laughing hysterically.

“Mr. Merlyn, I think it’s time for you to go home. We’ll call you a cab.” The bouncer’s voice boomed over him.

Tommy laughed and stood up unsteadily. “You can do whatever the hell you want but I’m gonna be heading this way.” Randomly choosing a direction, Tommy went off but not before managing to flip off the bouncers. 

“Bastard.”

 _And proud of it_.

~~~~~~

After about an hour of mindless walking, Tommy found himself in front of a 24-hour drugstore in a surprisingly unfamiliar neighborhood.

Apparently fate had once again set up a date between him and a bottle of booze. 

Tommy entered the store, blinking rapidly at the sudden change in brightness. Once his eyes adjusted, he made his way down an aisle until he reached the promise land.

 _Finally_.

Grabbing the first bottle he saw, Tommy made his way to the cash register and threw his black amex card at the cashier. He leaned against the counter and smiled his signature I-get-away-with-everything smile. 

“Listen, it’s been a long night and it doesn’t look like it’s gonna end anytime soon. So I’ll be in the back drinking away your entire stock of alcohol. Feel free to charge as much as you like to that card.” He winked at the cashier and made his way back to the promise land.

Grabbing another couple of bottles, Tommy wandered into a random aisle and plopped down on the floor.

He opened a bottle of whiskey and raised it into the air. “This. All of this shit. It’s all for you dad.” 

He brought the bottle to his lips.

~~~~~~

Felicity was out of tampons. Again.

And of course she realized this only when Mother Nature decides to pay her a visit. In the middle of the night. On a freaking Sunday (which also happened to be the night before her first day at her new job at Queen Consolidated). 

“Damn you Mother Nature. Damn you and your unholy schedule,” she muttered darkly while shoving her feet into her pink boots and made her way to the (thankfully) open convenience store at the corner of her street. 

“Hey Nico!” She waved at a familiar face. “How’s the night been treating you?”

The young college graduate slash full-time cashier smiled brightly at Felicity. “It’s been interesting to say the least...”

“Oh yeah? Wait! Did Mrs. Miller come back to buy more glow-in-the-dark condoms for her son who was too embarrassed to buy them himself? Or was it the guy who insisted on paying with coins because he’s ‘so damn tired of jiggling every time he walks’?”

Nico threw his head back and laughed. “Oh man. I miss that guy. And unfortunately no, Mrs. Miller has not come back to help her son in his sexual endeavors. But check this out.” He held up a black credit card and waved it excitedly. “We’ve got us a rich fucker in the house. He just came in, grabbed a bottle of whiskey, threw his limitless card at me and made himself right at home!”

Felicity laughed. “I might need to borrow that card in the near future. Do you think he would notice if it’s gone? I’ve got a wardrobe that definitely needs updating, especially since I now have a job to dress for.”

“That’s right! You’re leaving us lowly, still-getting-paid-minimum-wage college graduates and moving up in the world. Are you excited for your first day?” 

“Excited and nervous. And now dreading it since it’s that time of the month again.”

Nico winced. “Oh honey I'm so sorry. While I’ve never experienced the pains myself, I would hate to have something like that overshadow my first day as an adult in the real world.” 

She sighed. “We all have our obstacles to conquer.” She steeled herself. “Alright, I’ll be right back with my weapons of choice against this vindictive bitch.”

Nico barked out a laugh before waving her away. 

Felicity made her way to the feminine care section while mentally calculating the amount of sleep she would need tonight in order to be able to function at QC tomorrow. She turned into the aisle only to freeze at the sight of the (admittedly attractive) man slumped on the ground, whiskey in hand. 

_This must be the ‘rich fucker’ Nico was talking about_ …

The stranger glanced up at her incoming footsteps, his dark eyes burning a path up her body, from her from her frilly pink boots to the large MIT sweater she always slept in. Felicity came to a stop right beside him because (of course) he was leaning against the specific tampons she needed. 

“Hey, sorry about this but do you think you could move a little so I could grab my tampons? Don’t mind me I’m just here to get my stuff and then I’ll be on my way and you could go back to drinking yourself into a stupor. But hey, to each his own… not that what you’re doing is a bad way to spend a night because we all have those days where this is sorely needed but I—“ She paused. “I’m rambling and I’m going to stop in three, two, one.” She closed her eyes out of embarrassment and tried to figure out a way to restart the conversation when the stranger starting laughing.

And laughing. And laughing some more. It actually got to a point where the laughter was getting on Felicity’s last nerve.

“Okay listen here Mr. I’ve-got-a-black-amex-card-and-I’m-not-afraid-to-use-it, I’ve got my first day of work at my new job in a couple of hours and I need to be able to function and work my IT magic but I haven’t had a chance to sleep yet and I don’t have time for this… this thing or whatever that laughter was. So please, can I just grab my freaking tampons?”

He started to laugh once again but promptly clamped a hand over his mouth. “Sorry,” he mumbled from behind his hand. 

“Apology accepted. Now scoot over.”

He slid over slightly and turned his body so that he was also looking at assortment of tampons. Felicity crouched slightly and grabbed her favorite brand.

“So you play sports?”

Felicity glanced confusedly at the strange man, wondering where the hell that question came from.

He pointed at the box in her hands and repeated the question.

“Oh! I don’t—play sports that is—but the thing with tampons is you want to buy the ones that are the most comfortable and actually stay in there.” She paused and cringed, mentally replaying her words. “So yeah, the sports ones usually are the best ones… Not that you wanted to hear all that but now you know, for future reference and stuff. Obviously not for you! But for a girlfriend maybe?”

He looked at her funny. “Do you really expect that you’ll never go on tampon runs for your current or future girlfriend?” He stared unblinkingly at her. “Well, it will happen young grasshopper so you can thank me later for educating you on the art of feminine care. You’re welcome.”

He continued to stare at her.

“What? Do I have something on my face… or on my teeth?" She asked nervously. "Geez I knew I shouldn't have eaten those spinach pies but I just can’t say no to them…”

“Wait, are you talking about the spinach pies from that one Mediterranean place on Main Street? Because they’re absolutely…” The man started snapping his fingers, trying to look for the right adjective.

Felicity nodded knowingly. “I thought orgasmic was an appropriate word choice to describe the experience.”

He threw his head back and laughed loudly. “You are an absolute riot. What’s your name?”

Felicity blushed. “Felicity. Felicity Smoak. And you are?”

“Tommy. Tommy Merlyn,” he said, mimicking her while smiling.

“So Mr. Merlyn, what are you doing drinking this place dry on a Sunday night?”

His smile immediately slid off his face, fell to the floor and broke into uneven pieces. The expression left was more even more broken. It was an expression she’d only seen once before, and that had been in the mirror. 

He muttered something under his breath but she didn’t catch it.

“That bad?” She asked softly. 

He sighed, the sound echoing in her soul. “Worse.”

She sighed. “I’m sorry.”

He gave her a bitter smile, one so bitter that it was more of a grimace than a smile. “No you’re not but thanks anyways.”

She placed a hand on his leathered forearm as she leaned her head against the shelf. “Hey, just because I don’t know the details doesn’t mean I can’t see how it hurt you.”

Silence. 

There was sudden movement out of the corner of her eye and she watched as Tommy leaned away to grab a bottle of tequila. Silently, he handed it to her after uncorking it.

Bottle in hand, she glanced at him uncertainly but before she could even ask, Tommy smiled wryly at her. 

“Trust me Felicity, you’re gonna need it.”

She smiled back at him, raised the bottle to her lips and drank, all thoughts of sleep and her new job gone. She grimaced at the strong taste and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've still got no idea what I'm doing with this but I'm figuring out as this story goes alone. Next chapter we'll see Oliver meet Felicity for the first time (the FEELS, I know).
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review or comment on this chapter! Feedback makes me happy :)


	3. The Horizontal Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The formation of the trio.

Felicity was just about to play the next episode of _Lost_ when she heard a light snore coming from the end of her couch. She smiled at Tommy’s sleeping form and reached over to tuck in his blanket. 

Glancing at the clock, she realized that the time had definitely slipped away and decided to shower before dinner tonight with the illustrious Mr. Queen.

_Oliver Queen._

He wasn’t someone she ever thought she’d have a chance to meet, let alone have dinner with. He rarely ever crossed her mind to begin with. Granted he’d been showing up in the tabloids a lot, the trademark Ollie smirk plastered on the front page. The smirk that had turned many stable girls unstable. The smirk that made her want to knee him in the groin (although she would admit to some butterfly action in the pit of her stomach before the whole knee-in-the-groin scenario). The smirk that she’ll definitely be seeing tonight.

And yet, she couldn’t understand the city-wide fascination with Oliver Queen.

 _He is beautiful_ , she thought.

Well, Tommy obviously loved him… Tommy, who’s so similar to Oliver but so different. And she trusted Tommy’s judgment and his choice of friends. After all, he chose to confide in her all those many weeks ago, a choice that she damn well made sure he never regretted.

The shower beckoning her, she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. 

~~~~~

After a quick shower, Felicity found herself wrapped in a towel in her closet contemplating what to wear tonight. 

She stuck her head out of her closet door. “Merlyn!” she yelled. “Are we going out tonight? Because after the last time, I'd rather not wear my favorite pair of heels.”

Tommy’s laughter reverberated through the walls and she watched as he entered her bedroom and plopped down on the queen size bed. 

“It’s not my fault that the girl already had a very territorial boyfriend who—if you really wanted my opinion—was clearly overcompensating for something,” he said smirking while gesturing towards his crotch.

Felicity shot him a dry look. “ _Or_ maybe he was just jealous that you were making out with his girl on the dance floor.”

He shrugged noncommittally and smirked at her. “Maybe. But there was still no need for the violence.”

Glaring at him, she ground out, “And there wasn’t any violence thanks to me! You’re welcome for saving your ass… _literally_. If I hadn’t come then and calmed the big guy down, you would have gotten your ass kicked. Although I did regret interfering when he shoved me away and broke my favorite heels.” She frowned at the memory but her lips quirked up when she caught Tommy glaring at her. 

“Hey! I punched him in the face for that. And I bought you a new pair didn’t I? Three new pairs actually, now that I remember.”

She walked towards him, her towel still wrapped around her small figure, ruffled his hair fondly and grinned. “I know. And thank you Tommy. I appreciate you and your trust fund.”

He smiled up at her, his smile cheeky, innocent, and bright. “It’s good to know why you keep me around.” He paused and glanced at her toweled body. “Uh Smoak, I think it might be time to put on some clothes… especially a bra.” He winked at her.

Her face turned a bright red as her blush traveled down her body and disappeared inside her towel. She quickly crossed her arms over her chest and backtracked to the closet. 

“I’m just glad we’re so comfortable around each other that saying stuff like doesn’t even faze me. Not at all.”

Tommy cocked his eyebrow at her and grinned. "I’m here for you Smoak. Through thick and thin, through the ups and downs, through your babbling and my awesomeness, through—“

“Oh shut up already.”

He smoothly got to his feet and began to walk towards the living room. “Love you too Smoak!” he called over his shoulder. 

As she turned back to her closet, she heard Tommy’s footsteps pause. “And hell yes we’re going out tonight. Let’s celebrate.”

She chuckled. “Celebrate what exactly?”

She glanced back at Tommy and recognized the wicked gleam in his eyes. “Our friendship Felicity. What is it, our two-month anniversary already? I say that’s a cause for celebration.”

She smiled brightly at him before shooing him out of her room. 

Felicity already had her bra and panties on before she heard Tommy call out again. “Wear that blue dress that makes your eyes pop Smoak. And those black lace heels that I bought you. Both of us are getting drunk and lucky tonight.”

She shook her head laughingly.

 _Tommy Merlyn, closeted fashionista_. No one would ever believe her.

“I’ll be back in an hour to pick you up!”

Tonight was going to be interesting. 

~~~~~~

She wore the blue dress. And it really did make her eyes pop.

Tommy mentally high-fived himself as he and Felicity made their way to his (rather ostentatious) car. 

“So ‘Licity, was I right? Or _was I right_?” 

She beamed up at him and punched his arm lightly. “Oh Tommy king of fashion. Never will I ever doubt you and your advice—whether it be about fashion or guys—ever again.”

Tommy smoothly placed his arm around her shoulders, making sure to avoid messing up her hair. “That’s all I ask.” He paused and once again took her in, body-hugging dress and all. “But seriously Smoak, you look smokin’.”

She shot him a dry glance. “Yeah ‘cause that’s the first time I’ve ever heard that.”

Ten minutes later and they found themselves in front of Big Belly waiting for Oliver.

“You know Smoak, I don’t think we thought the whole let’s-dress-up-and-go-to-a-diner-before-we-go-clubbing thing through.”

She grimaced as she glanced down at her electric blue dress. “I’m assigning you with the job of making sure I don’t spill anything on this dress. Because you know I will.”

Tommy sighed dramatically. “Better stock up on the napkins. I’ll make sure they cover every inch of your body.”

"Ha. Ha. Hilarious. You're a real comedian Tommy."

“I know I've been meaning to start my own stand-up comedy but I don't want to forget the little people,” Tommy replied. She rolled her eyes as he gestured towards her.

Tommy glanced at his watch again. “You should go inside and order. I’ll wait for Ollie and we’ll join you.”

She nodded and walked inside the diner.

“Oh! And don’t forget to get—“

“A booth, a booth. I _know_. You’re ass can only sit on the best.” He grinned at her exasperation. He heard her mutter “you and your freaking ass” just before the door closed and blocked her from view. 

Tommy laughed loudly before deciding to give Ollie a call because _goddamn_ he was hungry and he knew Felicity was too because all they had to eat was popcorn all day and—

Ollie had beat him to the punch and texted him already.

 _I'm here and already got us a seat. And it’s a booth so don’t worry about your ass, it’s safe_.

Did he really complain about his seating preference that much? Tommy wondered but then shrugged. He wasn’t going to apologize for his ass needs.

 _Ass needs_. The phrase reiterated in his mind, making Tommy chuckle while he made his way inside Big Belly Burger. 

~~~~

Oliver noticed her the moment she walked into the diner. She was breathtaking and she was beautiful but most importantly, she was alone.

He wondered if Tommy would mind if she joined them for their night on the town. Probably not.

Most people seemed to think that Oliver Queen has a very specific type and it was most certainly tall and brunette. But Oliver knew that wasn’t true. 

Oliver Queen liked women. All women. And although his current girlfriend was the epitome of his supposed “type”, he didn’t like limiting himself to one type. Because that would just be rude, and not to mention cruel, to the female population.

 _Yes_ , he thought wryly. _It would be very cruel_.

He watched as she followed a waitress to an empty booth, her hips swaying rhythmically in her tight dress. She thanked the waitress with an earth-splitting, sun-coming-out-from-behind-the-clouds smile. 

He was entranced. And he definitely wanted her in his bed tonight, his renewed promise of monogamy to Laurel be damned. 

Minutes later, his opportunity arose when he saw her unfold herself from the bright red booth, gaze intent on her phone and (conveniently) not in the path in front of her.

Swiftly, Oliver rose from his booth and made his way towards her, timing so that their run-in would be perfectly executed.

_3… 2… 1…_

Bodies colliding, feet intertwining, hands on his chest, hands on her waist and then—falling. 

Oliver apparently didn’t time it well enough—or at least he didn’t take into account her reaction to the crash because, next thing he knew, he found himself on the floor with the wind knocked out of him. His only consolation was that he was not alone in his fall. In fact, there was a deliciously warm weight on top of him and Oliver found himself not wanting to move. The electricity was flowing through them, tracing paths on her skin before jumping onto his. He found himself craving fewer clothes between them and wondered how much the electricity would intensify at their skin-to-skin contact. 

He opened his eyes to find her staring back at him, eyes that were both bright and dark, the color a startling clear blue. He also saw recognition flit across her face as she placed who exactly she was on top off (after all he _is_ Oliver Queen). 

She licked her lips, lips painted a dark ruby red, and said, “Talk about first impressions.”

He smirked his trademark smirk at her and laughed. “It’ll be a story to tell our grandkids.”

She flushed and ducked her head against his chest. “Crap, I’m so sorry. I was just trying to call and text Tommy and I clearly wasn’t paying attention to where I was going—not that I usually do so it doesn’t make that much of a difference but this was an accident and it’ll never happen again and—“ She lifted her head and realized they were still on the floor, her body flush against his. “—and I should probably get off you now instead of rambling because well who likes someone on top of them? I mean obviously not in the sexual sense because both parties tend to enjoy that position… oh my god I did NOT mean to say that—“ Oliver was speechless. He had no response, no reaction to the words coming out of her mouth.

“I leave you kids unsupervised for a couple of minutes and you’re already doing the horizontal tango, on the floor of a diner no less. For shame.”

The blonde jumped at the sound of the voice and—if it was possible—her face got redder. 

“Oh shut up Merlyn. This is not what it looks like.” She managed to disentangle herself from Oliver and stand, rather unsteadily due to her heels.

Oliver continued to lay on the floor, inexplicably confused at the sight of the friendly interactions between his best friend and his soon-to-be conquest for the night.

Tommy’s arm swam into view. “Come on buddy time to get up. Or did Felicity break something when she landed on you?” Grabbing his hand, Oliver hauled himself up and began to dust himself off.

His gaze focused once again at the pair and Oliver blinked. “Wait. _This_ is your Felicity?” He asked incredulously as he gestured at the blonde that was not at all what he expected.

Tommy grinned and grabbed Felicity’s hand. “You hear that Felicity? You’re _mine_.”

Felicity scoffed at that and shoved his hand away. “As if Merlyn. Au contraire, I own _you_.”

Tommy’s gaze sobered up instantly. “I know Smoak. Believe me I know. For not only do you own me financially and sexually, you also own my heart.”

Oliver froze. _What the hell_. He was so startled by Tommy’s confession that he almost missed Felicity’s reaction.

Felicity threw her head back and laughed. And laughed. And laughed some more. It reached a point that even Tommy was finding it hard to school his features in a somber expression. “That was good Merlyn. That was really good. Maybe the stand-up act isn't such a far off dream. Now come on, I’m hungry and since I apparently own your bank account, dinner’s on you lover.” She quirked her lips up at Tommy. 

The smile was what unfroze Oliver. He followed Tommy, who was following Felicity, to their booth. They sat down, Tommy and Felicity on one side, Oliver on the other.

He glanced at both of them. “So… what exactly is this?” He asked gesturing between them.

Tommy chuckled and threw his arm over Felicity’s shoulder. “Well Ollie. In your absence I have procured myself a new wingwoman—“ At Felicity’s glare he amended his statement, “—I’m sorry I meant wingman. But what I didn’t know was that Felicity would worm—it was more like force—her way into my heart. So, we’re in love.”

Oliver laughed at his best friend, waiting for the punch line. The Tommy he knew ran away from love, from commitment, from monogamy for Christ’s sake. He and Oliver were cut from the same commitment issues cloth. 

Felicity rolled her eyes and smacked Tommy at the back of his head. “He’s kidding Oliver—by the way can I call you Oliver instead of Ollie because, frankly, not a big fan of the nickname. But yeah, we’re just friends nothing more. Although there was that one time but that was because… anyway it’s not important. You still have you’re wingman so don’t worry.” She offered him a shy smile and he found himself returning it. 

Tommy was clapping. “Guys I’m about to tear up. My two best friends are bonding.” Felicity and Oliver shared a look of exasperation and Tommy scowled. “And now you're ganging up on me… not fair.”

The waitress came over at that point and the trio placed their orders. 

Oliver waited until she left to ask the question that’s been burning a hole in his mind. “How did you guys meet anyways?”

Tommy and Felicity shared a look, a look that seemed deeply intimate and allowed them to speak without words. Tommy grinned widely as he turned to Oliver once again. “Let’s just say we bonded over a box of tampons and a bottle of tequila.”

Oliver noticed Felicity leaned her head against Tommy’s as he spoke and grabbed his hand, smiling softly. Obviously there was more to the story but he knew now was not the time to ask. 

Thankfully their food came at that point and they spent the rest of the dinner sharing the many stories of infamous (and not-so-infamous) Queen and Merlyn exploits with Felicity. The sound of their laughter echoed across the room of the diner and Oliver found himself relaxed and content for the first time in weeks. He didn’t realize how much he missed his friend until that moment.

As Felicity went to the restroom to wash up, Oliver leaned back in his booth and eyed his best friend. “So there’s really nothing going on between you two? No horizontal tango?” He winked.

Tommy laughed at his friend’s expression. “Ollie it’s not like that. Felicity is amazing and she’s been there for me in more ways than one.” Oliver heard the implication in Tommy’s words and sighed. So they were going to talk about it.

“Tommy—“

“Don’t Ollie. I understand. It happened and it’s done.” Oliver grasped Tommy’s arm and internally thanked him for stopping him. He was never good with apologies.

Felicity returned to the table at that moment and announced that it was time to go out.

“Wait Smoak I have to pay the bill…”

“Already taken care of." At the sound of their protests she held up her hand and shushed them. "It’s okay, you guys can make it up to me with the drinks tonight.” She threaded her arm through Tommy’s and caught Oliver’s eye. “You coming Queen?”

He grinned at his oldest friend and at the newest addition to Tommy’s (and apparently his) life. 

“Let’s go.” 

Oliver got into his car and took off, glancing at his rearview mirror to make sure Tommy and Felicity were behind him. Soon they were in front of Sapphire, the pulsing music and bright lights bleeding through the closed doors and drifting down the street. Throwing his keys to the valet he turned around to find Tommy and Felicity already behind him. He threw his arm over both their shoulders, greeted the bouncers, and they entered the club in unison, bypassing the long line to the club. He zeroed in on the bar and immediately led the way for his companions. Ordering a round of shots, Oliver passed it to Tommy and Felicity and raised it in the air.

“What shall we toast to?” Oliver grinned at both of them, the bright lights dancing off his teeth.

Tommy raised his shot glass and turned to Felicity. “To Felicity! And the friendship of a lifetime.”

Oliver smirked at Tommy and raised his glass even higher, following his lead. “To Felicity! Here’s to hoping you can keep up with me and Tommy tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Life just has a way of keeping me busy but I hope you guys like this chapter! I know the characters, especially Felicity might seem a bit OOC but keep in mind that she and Tommy are already friends and super close so she is definitely more confident around him. But when it's just her and Oliver alone... well Felicity is Felicity. Also, I know we don't know much about Felicity's past but I like to think she's had her fair share of wild nights, obviously not as much as Tommy and Oliver.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Reviews, comments, and kudos definitely help me write.


End file.
